


Hospital Food

by smittenwithsugden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: Prompt by carlwritesbadsmut: Aaron hates his hospital food and Robert annoys him by joking about it.





	

There was a knock at the door and in came the nurse.

“Good evening, Mr. Dingle,” she said and nodded to Robert. “Mr. Sugden.”

“Hey,” Aaron said and Robert just nodded.

“Time for tea,” she said and pulled Aaron’s movable table closer to the bed. She put the tray down and Aaron made a face.

“Make sure he eats,” she said to Robert. “He needs all the strength.”

“Will do,” Robert said.

“I am sitting right here,” Aaron said.

“I’ll be back later to get the tray,” the nurse said and left.

Aaron inspected the food and shook his head. “Nope…no…..definite no….”

He pushed the table away and said: “How do they expect people to get better when they serve him this junk?”

Robert laughed. “Since when are you a picky eater? I clearly remember you eating one of Vic’s lasagnas, the batch that she labelled as ‘ruined.’”

“Well, even the most ruined food by Vic is still better than this,” Aaron said. “And the lasagna wasn’t bad, it was just slightly burned.”

“Anyway,” Robert said and pushed the table back to Aaron. “You heard her, you need to eat to become fit and healthy again, so go.”

“Ugh, no,” Aaron said and pouted.

Robert took the fork and put some pasta on it. “Come on, one for your mommy,” he said and made a swishing sound while he moved the fork to Aaron’s mouth.

“You are kidding me, right?” Aaron said with raised eyebrows.

“Nope, come on,” Robert said and moved the fork back and forth.

“You are an idiot,” Aaron said and opened his mouth.

Robert grinned and took another fork of pasta.

“Ugh, give me that,” Aaron said and took the fork from Robert, continuing to eat.

Robert leaned back and looked very pleased with himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at Tumblr: smittenwithsugden.tumblr.com


End file.
